<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto Prompts - All Works Up for Adoption by The_Perverted_Twins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309092">Naruto Prompts - All Works Up for Adoption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Twins/pseuds/The_Perverted_Twins'>The_Perverted_Twins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Senju Tobirama, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Teen Pregnancy, Torture, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Work Up For Adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Twins/pseuds/The_Perverted_Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shot story ideas that I have but don't have time to write right now. All prompts are up for adoption!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Madara/Tobirama - Sensory Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairing: Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama</p>
<p>Senju Tobirama is the stronger sensor in all of Fire Country, possibly all of the Elemental Countries. He can sense nearly 180 kilometers away, able to read emotions, affinities, strength, familial relations from a person's chakra. However it comes with a price. </p>
<p>Tobirama is unable to shut off his sensor ability, and uses his happuri to help shield his mind from overloading on all of the information. When his last spare happuri is broken on a mission, Tobirama must wait for a new one to be forged, which takes several weeks of carefully placed seals, then a purification of foreign chakra. During this time, Tobirama gets massive migraines and goes catonic at times from the sensory overload. Hashirama is able to help by using his Mokuton healing ability to deaden Tobirama's sensor ability, however it leaves Tobirama extremely lethargic and unaware of anything around him. </p>
<p>Tobirama gets a bad migraine while working. Madara barges in, pissed about something, with Alive!Izuna in tow, chakra lashing out. Tobirama quickly gets overwhelmed, and promptly throws up. Madara panics, because this is <i>Senju freaking Tobirama</i>, He Who Is Never Weak, who Madara low-key has a crush on, and makes the headache worse. Izuna runs out to grab Hashirama, who quickly helps Tobirama, before explaining to Madara and Izuna what happened. Unfortunately, Hashirama has a Very Important Meeting, so Madara gets voluntold to babysit a very loopy, very out of it Tobirama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tobirama/Hashirama Brotherly Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairing: can be no pairing, or Madara/Tobirama<br/>Fluff piece of brotherly bonding! </p><p>Hashirama and Tobirama have a unique way to bond. Since Tobirama is a very strong sensor, he's able to loose himself in the natural chakra flow of the surrounding area. Hashirama, with his Mokuton and Sage Mode, is able to immerse himself in the plant life and chakra around him as well. To relax, they go to the Senju Gardens and meditate together, allowing their chakra to intermingle with nature. </p><p>They've been doing it since they were young, as a way to escape the cruelty of the war and their father's harsh expectations of them. </p><p>Madara and Mito come across them while they're doing this one day. </p><p>How they do it - the sit cross-legged, foreheads resting against each others, both hands on the ground. When fully immersed, their eyes are half lidded, glowing faintly with chakra, and their breathing is perfectly synced. </p><p>Around them, plant life and streams of water twine around each other, as if playing tag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Madara/Tobirama Tobi is a Wild Child, and Madara is Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairing: Tobirama/Madara</p><p>When Tobirama is 14, Hashirama (17) and Touka (21) smuggle him out of Senju compound when Butsuma and the elders decide to sacrifice Tobirama to the Kami, believing he is a curse upon the clan after several major battles being lost ("He has the eyes of the blasted Uchiha, his hair as grey as the ash from their Katon jutsus"). Tobirama runs and manages to hide with his snow leopard summons. A year or so later, he rescues Izuna (15) when he's found injured and dying after being hunted by blood line theives. </p><p>Izuna and Tobirama are wary of each other at first, but become friends shortly after. Tobirama's summons help with that, because Izuna absolutely loves cats. A month into Izuna's stay, Madara (18) finds them, after being pointed to Tobirama's den by one or his hawks. Madara is his usual hotheaded self, and attacks first, asks questions later. Izuna, being the adorable dork, promptly yells at his aniki to knock it the fuck off. While staying the next couple nights with Tobirama and Izuna, Hashirama visits and cries upon seeing his best friend again. While all there, Izuna says that maybe Madara isn't wrong about peace being a possibility. Madara and Izuna swear to help protect Tobirama while he's in hiding, then depart shortly after. </p><p>Tobirama and Hashirama can 'communicate' via Tobirama's chakra sensing and Hashirama's Moutokon. Both have to be very careful, since both can 'drift' away. Tobirama uses a seal that shocks him after 30 minutes or his summons, while Hashirama has Touka or the seal. </p><p>Tobirama lives in the forest until he is 17, when Butsuma dies and Hashirama(20) is named Clan Head. A few months later, Taijima dies, and Madara is made Clan Head. Shortly after his death, Madara (21) and Hashirama call a cease fire. Tobirama gets to return home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Madara/Tobirama - Fem!Tobi and Confused!Mada + Long Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pairing: Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama </p>
<p>Female! Tobirama</p>
<p><b>Key Notes:</b> Tobirama looks pretty much the same as in canon, height and body shape wise. Face is a little softer, hips a tad curvier, lips a smidge fuller. Hair is still short <i>("Tobirama, your hair is so pretty long!" "It's a nuisance, Anija, and much more practical to keep it short.")</i>, and is small in the chest (just barely a B-cup). Kohona has been around for a couple years. Izuna lives, and only because he'd passed out after being wounded by Tobirama, thus unable to tell Madara to not trust the Senju. Tobirama doesn't care if she's referred to as a man or a woman. </p>
<p>Madara is conflicted; he knows he likes women, has slept with women in the past, and has never had romantic or lustful feelings towards a man ever. Until Senju fucking Tobirama, apparently. With his stupidly pretty Sharingan eyes, the graceful way the man walks, the intoxicating sound of his voice, the ferocious, borderline indecent way the man fights, his gentleness with the children of every clan, his - Madara's head slammed into his desk with a sharp crack, a groan of despair tearing through his throat. He's so irrevocably and utterly fucked. Especially when the man comes in with <em>long fucking hair, what the fuck.</em></p>
<p>Tobirama gives not a fuck about whatever the overly dramatic Uchiha is whining about now, she just needs him to sign the goddamn paperwork. She's tired, cranky, and in pain because her stupid Anija ruined her last stock of herbs to prevent her monthly. All she wants to do is get back to her home, curl up under a blanket with a cup of tea, and devour her secret stash of wasabi peas. Maybe she'd stop by the Uchiha compound and congratulate Kagami-kun; he'd managed to place that hair growth seal on her fur collar without her noticing, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Izuna/Tobirama (A Chance at Peace through Bloodline Thieves)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuna/Female Tobirama are abducted by blood line hunters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Pairing: </strong>Izuna/Female Tobirama</p><p>
  <strong>Summary/Notes:</strong>
</p><p>Warring Era </p><p>Izuna and Tobirama were hired by the same client to take out a massive Bloodline Theft ring. However, little did they know that their client was being blackmailed to hire them, which led to the two being abducted. Unfortunately for them, the thieves are slightly smart. </p><p>Drugged up, chakra sealed and bound in a way that neither could get out without causing harm, the two are forced together by the thieves. After all, there's a good chance that whatever child born from Tobirama will carry the Senju kekkai genkai; why not make an even more powerful weapon. One that has the Sharingan and the Mokuton?</p><p>Izuna and Tobirama are there for approximately a month - they are literally forced to stay connected by the bindings. Izuna is given an herbal concoction that keeps him hard, and the bindings on Tobirama send shocks into her muscles that cause her to clamp and rock up and down onto Izuna. The two talk and plan during their imprisonment. </p><p>Tobirama normally has a herbal tea she drinks to prevent pregnancy, but before they began trying to breed them together, both were forcibly detoxed of any remedies in their bodies. It was not pleasant, and extremely painful. </p><p>After the two rescue themselves, Tobirama and Izuna make a deal; in a month, they'll meet at the Nakano river. In a month, Tobirama will know for sure if she's pregnant. Surprise; she is. The two agree to convince their clans for peace, because neither will let the other have the child, and neither will abort the child. </p><p>And then they get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Izuna/Fem!Tobirama - A Tale of Blood and Peace (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Kagami's kaa-san always told him that if he got lost, he was to find his oji-san or oba-san and to flare his chakra in the pattern of his favorite bedtime lullaby, so kaa-san could find him. But she also told him that if his oji-san or oba-san weren't nearby, if bad people took him away from the compound, he was to find the people with skin almost as pale as her's, with hair as dark as his, and to ask for an oji-san he hasn't met since he was a baby and to tell his oji-san his name. Kaa-san told him that once his oji-san heard Kagami's name, that he'd protect Kagami until she got there. He never thought he'd have to try to find his other oji-san, but thankfully the bad men who took him got stopped by the pale people with hair like his. Now to find his Zuzu-ojisan. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Pairing</strong>: Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama</p><p>Female Tobirama, Teen Mother Tobirama, Hatake Tobirama</p><p>Half-Senju Kagami</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Warnings: past rape, past child abuse, teen pregnancy, attempted murder</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summary: Kagami's kaa-san always told him that if he got lost, he was to find his oji-san or oba-san and to flare his chakra in the pattern of his favorite bedtime lullaby, so kaa-san could find him. But she also told him that if his oji-san or oba-san weren't nearby, if bad people took him away from the compound, he was to find the people with skin almost as pale as her's, with hair as dark as his, and to ask for an oji-san he hasn't met since he was a baby and to tell his oji-san his name. Kaa-san told him that once his oji-san heard Kagami's name, that he'd protect Kagami until she got there. He never thought he'd have to try to find his other oji-san, but thankfully the bad men who took him got stopped by the pale people with hair like his. Now to find his Zuzu-ojisan. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Notes/Backstory</strong>: </p><p>When Tobirama was fourteen, she gets captured by bloodline hunters after a mission gone wrong. A member of the bloodline hunters is Uchiha Akui, a twenty-three year old man whose chakra pathways were incapable of producing chakra after an encounter with the Hagamoro Clan's poison. Akui deserted the Uchiha Clan, unsatisfied with being a civilian. When he departed, he stole important clan scrolls and murdered several clansmen. </p><p>Izuna, fifteen, is sent to assassinate and retrieve the scrolls. When he locates the bloodline hunters encampment in Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Counrty), he immediately shifts his plans to dismantle the organization and help those captured return to their clans. (It's an unspoken agreement between all of the Clan's, regardless of alliances, if they are your clans mortal enemy, or a neutral party. If you discovered Bloodline Hunter's, you killed them and assisted the survivors. As shinobi, they took a lot of unmoral missions, but bloodline theft was the ultimate taboo in shinobi culture). </p><p>While doing reconnaissance, Izuna discovers Tobirama, who has been there for about a month. (<em>Pale, naked skin on display, chest down on dingy woode bench facing the cells mossy wall, his rival's bruised, bleeding wrists and ankles are bound by thick chains anchored into the ground. Her filthy body is littered in cuts and burns, some dripping with fresh blood, others seeping yellow, blood tinged pus. The only clear parts of her back have chakra suppression seals painted on. Izuna's Sharingan whirl faster, focusing on the three men gathered around his rival, boiling anger raging in his chest and something akin to pity in his heart. He hated the White Demon of the Senju, but not even she deserved this. Izuna grins viciously when his rival's vivid red eyes lock with his own, gripping his katana tightly when they widen in surprise. He can see the exhaustion, the barely hidden pain, the prominent anger and promises of bloody deaths to her captures in her eyes. And when he jerks his head in a sharp nod, triumph takes over all of those other emotions</em>.) </p><p>He assists her in killing her captures, and she leads him directly to where the scrolls are being kept. The encampment only held roughly twenty hunters and two other clanborn civilian prisoners. The civilians depart quickly, as they had been there for only a few days. Izuna and Tobirama then make their way back to Hi no Kuni together, Izuna honorbound by the unspoken agreement to make sure the Senju heiress is brought at least part of the way there. </p><p>While returning, they talk, discuss their stupid older siblings, intrests, and miscellaneous topics. Four days from the Uchiha/Senju border, Izuna asks Tobirama what she'd do if she was pregnant. (<em>Tobirama looks into the fire, sharp red eyes tracing the flickering flames as Izuna's question echo's in her head. She swallows thickly, then speaks, voice soft, but firm. "I would keep it." Izuna looks at her startled, dark eyes wide, mouth dropping open. "Keep it? Even though-" "Yes," she snapped, keeping her eyes fixed onto the fire, even as a pale hand unconsciously drifted to rest over her womb. "If I am indeed pregnant, I see no reason not to continue the pregnancy, especially if it does not risk my own life." Here, she turned to look directly into the Uchiha's, and Izuna's voice caught in his throat. This is the second time that she has looked him in the eyes since he found her with the bloodline hunters, and the young Uchiha finds himself flushing, heart fluttering in his chest. "The child should never be punished for the parent's crimes," the younger said, eyes hard and sharp as they stared into his, expression determined and fierce. "Children are innocent, they are our future. It is the responsibility and privilege of the elder generation to teach and guide the new generation unto a different path. One in which they learn from the elder's mistakes, and seek not to continue the cycle</em>.") </p><p> </p><p>While they talk, Izuna asks her what she would do if the child turned out to be an Uchiha. Tobirama says they she wouldn't know for sure until the child was around the age of three, four, as before that the child's chakra would be to intertwined with her own as the child's chakra pathways developed. But even if the child was an Uchiha, she would still love and cherish the child. Izuna brings up concerns about the Sharingan, and Tobirama concedes to the concerns. (<em>"I'll not be accused by the elders of our Clans of bloodline thef</em>t".) Tobirama tells Izuna that once she knows for certain if the child is an Uchiha, she would tell him and they would work on a plan.</p><p>Upon her return to the Senju compound, it is confirmed she's pregnant. Butsuma, though dying of a slow acting poison, is furious that she was pregnant, and demands she abort the child. Furious, she refuses, Hashirama, Mito, Touka and many others backing her. The Elder's force Tobirama to agree that the child would never be in line for succession if she wanted to keep it. Butsuma is not happy, and spends the rest of Tobirama's pregnancy attempting to cause her to miscarry, the poison causing his mind to rot (think dementia) and for his paranoia to skyrocket. Tobirama has a very difficult pregnancy because of this. Eight months into the pregnancy, on June 16th, fifteen year old Tobirama gives birth to Senju Kagami. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four and a half Years Later: Fall</strong>
</p><p>Kagami (four and a half) is kidnapped by the Kurama Clan, and then rescued by an Uchiha patrol led by Uchiha Hikaku (nineteen). Kagami gets taken to the Uchiha compound, where he is placed into Madara's care temporarily. Madara (twenty-three) is curious about the young boy who share similar traits to the Uchiha, who's chakra is katon natured; but no Uchiha child has gone missing in years. The last was a three year old girl, who was found two days later playing with a pack of wolves. Many of the other Uchiha's see the same thing as Madara, and very quickly are convinced that the young boy has Uchiha blood. They become very protective of him, and during a clan meeting, someone brings up bloodline hunters.</p><p>Kagami, though a rambunctious child, does not reveal his surname as Tobirama (now nineteen) had taught him not to. He knows the name Madara, and knows from what Tobirama has told him, that Madara is Zuzu-ojisan's onii-san. A few days after Kagami arrives, Izuna returns from a mission. Kagami instantly knows that Izuna is his Zuzu-ojisan, and very loudly calls him that. (<em>"Zuzu-ojisan, Zuzu-ojisan! Kaa-san said 'o find you if I los' or 'aken by bad peoples, and Kaa-san says all I have'a do is say 'Zuzu-ojisan, I Kagami-kun', and 'hen Zuzu-ojisan help me find Kaa-san and Zuzu-ojisan would pro'ec' me while I wi'h you!</em>") Izuna, promptly, freaks the fuck out, because he knows exactly who Kagami's kaa-san is. (When Kagami was a few months old, Tobirama had taken Kagami out on a stroll that just so happened to take them directly into Izuna's patrol path. There, Izuna met Kagami for the first time, and swore to help protect the young boy.)</p><p>After having to explain to Madara exactly what had happened four years ago, Izuna keeps Kagami with him, as he knows that Tobirama would be there very soon, since she more than likely knew what had happened. Sure enough, Tobirama comes storming into the compound, her wolf summons beside her, frantic with worry. Madara doesn't have enough time to warn the elders what was going to happen.  </p><p>(<em>"Kaa-san!" Kagami's shout freezes the Uchiha's rushing to defend their home from the White Demon and her gigantic wolf. Tobirama's sharp red eyes immediately land on Kagami, and the surrounding Uchiha's stumble in surprise when the Senju's normally expressionless face ripples with pure relief. "Kagami!" Her voice cracks with emotion, body shaking as the fear she had felt left her so swiftly that she stumbled as she took a step forward. Kagami wiggles free from Madara's loose hold and runs towards Tobirama. When Hikaku jerks to grab him, the wolf besides the Senju heiress growls and takes a step forward, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Tobirama ignores everyone around her, dropping her katana as she crashes to her knees as Kagami launches himself at her. One hand cards itself into his soft, curly hand as her other arm curls around the boys thin waist and crushes him to her chest.</em>) </p><p>Tobirama and Kagami stay at the Uchiha compound as Madara and Izuna force the Elder's to agree to a ceasefire with the Senju. This takes several weeks of constant communication between the Senju and Uchiha. At one point, Izuna stumbles upon Tobirama, Kagami and Moro, Tobirama's wolf summon, napping under some trees in a semi-busy part of the compound. As he approached, Moro had shifted and invited him to sit. Since Izuna was weak to the soft fur of the giant she-wolf, he accepted and curled around Kagami's free side, resting an arm across the little boy to rest against Tobirama's side. As he's sitting there, dozing off, he realizes that he's in love with Tobirama. And he realizes, as she shuffles closer to Izuna and Kagami, her arm thats not trapped under her son's head reaching across to gently grasp Izuna's shirt, that she might like him to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so this idea has been bouncing around my skull for the past two weeks, and I desperately want to see this one being written by someone. Please, I beg you, someone write this lovely potential multi-chapter fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>